The UnBroken Dream
by dragonsprit
Summary: Drew is about to graduate after his second senior year but feels empty what happens when Adam and Clare scheme to make Drew whole again?


**Welcome to another one of my fix it shorts this on aims to fix a Degrassi ship that should have not been broken up Drianca.**

**Disclaimer**** I don't own Degrassi no copyright infringement intended I only the plot.**

**Here's what you need to know**

**Becky and Adam broke up at the end of junior year and the Bakers moved back to Florida**

**Adam is alive **

**Clare did have cancer **

**Eli and Clare broke up before the start Clare's senior year because he cheated **

**Adam and Eli are no longer friends**

**Dallas moved back home after finding out he was being held back and Alli is single**

**Adam and Clare have been dating since Christmas**

**Clare and Drew hooked up but there is no baby Adam and Drew have discussed it and moved on**

**The rest will explained in the story**

Chapter 1 Finding your Smile Again

This wasn't how Drew was supposed to end his Degrassi career alone sad and depressed he should be celebrating the fact that he was leaving Degrassi with a diploma in hand finally ready to start the next phase of his life, but for some reason he felt like he was missing something and he felt empty because of it.

Drew sat in the basement staring up at the celling wondering if he had done something differently maybe he wouldn't feel empty inside and be able to enjoy the fact that he was a day away from graduating Degrassi and heading off to TU to study sports management but deep down inside he couldn't escape the fact everything just felt empty.

Drew thought about how everyone around him was so put together Adam recovered from his breakup with Becky only to end up dating and falling in love with his best friend Clare, Owen had gotten back together with Anya and they were getting married in the fall meanwhile he was feeling lost and confused missing the person he loved more than anyone world.

He and Bianca had been to hell and back and he thought they were going to be together forever but life had other plans that split them up, Drew wondered if he was really meant to be happy.

Drew got off the couch and looked out at the summer sky from just behind the sliding door thinking he could have had it all but blew it and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Drew was headed back upstairs to double check his clothes for tomorrow when he saw Clare and Adam come back from dinner at some French café that had just opened.

"Hey Adam Clare have a good time?"

"Yeah we did Drew perfect in fact." Adam said with a beaming smile as he gave Clare a sweet kiss.

"Adam can we tell your brother our news now I can't wait until tomorrow."

"As you wish angel."

"Adam what are you two going on about?"

"Well I did something at dinner tonight." Adam replied trying to keep cool and not smile.

"Adam what did you do tell me."

Well its better if I show you."

Clare reveled her left hand which she kept concealed in her jacket until this moment.

Drew looked at Clare's left hand which was now accompanied by a 3kt diamond ring.

"Holy shit Adam what the hell is that?"

"It's an engagement ring Drew I proposed to Clare at dinner and before you ask mom and dad know and I sold some comics to pay for the ring."

"Wow congrats Adam and welcome to the family Clare." Drew said trying to hide his jealousy.

"Thanks Drew I only wish we didn't have to wait a year before getting married."

"Well the time will be here before you know it guys don't worry, listen I'm going to bed I'm beat don't stay up too late I'll see you tomorrow Clare."

"Night Drew." Clare said as Drew sprinted up to his room.

"Well he couldn't have made that anymore obvious Drew is so hurt right now." Clare stated walking over to the couch

"I know lucky we have our secret plan taking off tomorrow."

"I still can't believe we pulled it off Adam I mean getting Bianca to come back and propose to Drew was something I thought would have taken divine intervention."

"Clare we all knew Bianca and Drew were meant for each other it was only a matter of Bianca seeing that for herself."

"I know but still it sounds like something out of a rom com."

"Well I don't know about that but come on it's a Degrassi romance it was bound to be a bit chaotic I mean look at Fiona and Imogen they broke up only for Imogen to end up spending all of Christmas break in New York trying to track Fiona down to fix her own romantic mistake."

"I guess you're right I just hope tomorrow goes off without a problem Drew deserves to finally be happy again."

"I know now let's go up to my room so I can toss that dress across my room somewhere and show you the benefits of having a sound proof room."

"Oh is that so Mr. Torres what if I don't want to?"

"Well then I guess you won't reap the rewards of me re reading your not so innocent vampire fan fictions."

"Say no more Adam you know I like this new found wild side in you."

"Well I have you to thank for that you helped me get over Becky and accept myself so if you're done stalling we should get to my room now."

"Lead the way king Torres." Clare said in a seductive tone as the couple made their way up to Adam's room.

"Oh and Clare before I forget there was a reason I asked if you liked horseback riding."

"Whys that Adam?"

"Let's just say you're about to give the term bucking bronco a whole new meaning."

Clare just smiled thinking she had created a monster but she liked it.

The next day Drew woke up still feeling empty from the next day Drew woke up still feeling empty but putting on a brave front for the sake of his family.

Drew and Adam were dressed in all black suits while Clare was wearing a midnight blue dress and white heels.

"Well don't you all clean up nice." Audra remarked taking pictures of the trio while holding back tears.

"Thanks mom but we really should get going."

"Of course Adam just let me get a few more shots."

After taking the last of the pictures the Torres family and Clare headed to Degrassi.

Once the car pulled up to Degrassi Adam Drew and Clare went to take their places with the rest of their classmates in the grad line.

"So Drew we're walking out of Degrassi for the last time weird isn't it?"

"Actually Adam after the time I've had here I think it'll do me good to leave I just want to move on and start over."

"Well who knows maybe you have a few good things to remember about your second senior year I know I'll always remember mine."

"Yeah you got your fairytale ending you're off to New York with the girl of your dreams while I'll always feel empty when I think bout high school."

As "Pomp &amp; Circumstance echoed through the speakers the graduates made their way to their seats.

Drew listened as all the graduation speeches were given and counted down the moments to when he would finally be able to put Degrassi behind him.

After what seemed like hours Mr. Simpson announced the valedictorian which to no one's shock turned out to be Clare after giving her speech she went back to her seat and silently thought about everything she had been through at Degrassi from being a shy private school girl to a confident strong woman she had really come a long way.

After on last speech Mr. Simpson stepped to the mic.

"Now it's time for the moment everyone has been waiting for the diplomas you all have been a great asset to Degrassi good luck and always remember you re a panther forever."

Mr. Simpson called out the graduates when Clare received her diploma she looked out in the crowd to see none other than Darcy cheering on along with Helen Glen and Jake Darcy had been home for a week's deciding that she needed to reconnect with Clare so she decided she would be moving to New York and spend time getting to know her sister again.

When it came time for Adam and Drew to receive their diplomas Audra couldn't hold it together seeing her sons walk across the stage and truly get their lives started.

After the diplomas were handed out Mr. Simpson said the words everyone had waited so long to hear.

"Parents guests' faculty I present to you the Degrassi graduating class of 2014."

The graduates threw their caps in celebration and walked.

After graduation Clare Alli Jenna Connor and their families were invited back to the Torres home for a BBQ.

Adam and Drew received gifts and mingled around with family and just as the cake was about to be cut Audra signaled Adam that he it was time to for his plan so Adam gathered everyone in the center of the yard in a circle with Drew in the middle.

"Everyone first of all thanks for coming out this means a lot to all of us but there is one more graduation gift left UN accounted for but it's not for me it's for my older brother, Drew there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Adam what are you talking about?"

Maybe this will help it's a note from our surprise guest but before I read it turn around and close your eyes."

Adam pulled a note from his suit jacket and read it as Drew did as instructed.

_**Taking my heart back from you was a mistake I now know was insane now I'm asking to take it back in trade my heart for your last name.**_

"Drew now you can turn around and open your eyes."

Drew opened his eyes and was shocked to see none other than Bianca on one knee with a gold engagement ring in a red velvet box.

"So what's it going to be Drew do you accept my trade?"

Drew was stuck he took nearly a minute to able to gather himself again.

"Bianca DeSousa I accept." Drew said as he took the ring slipped it on and kissed Bianca passionately.

"Well you did it Adam you brought your brother back his smile." Clare said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well Clare it's like that old saying "Hard works pays off dreams come true bad times don't last but good times do."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot long stories will be updated asap thanks for reading. A/n The quote used at the end was borrowed and tweaked from pro wresters named Scott Hall's hall of fame speech no infringement intended. **


End file.
